A prophecy foretold
by Akiranumera
Summary: *TOOTHLESS CENTRIC* A prophecy has begun, and Toothless is the one who must fulfill it, he must fight to protect both the Human and Dragon race, without the help of his Rider, how will Toothless cope? *Warning, T for Blood later on in the chapters, but will only continue if people want me to* This is my first fanfiction, so I apologize if it's bad.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't hate me, this is my first fanfiction.  
**

**Tv series never happened. Set after Snoggletog.  
**

* * *

þegn**(1)** crept into the cave, careful not to disturb Elder, the old gray dragon was weak and dull, well beyond his juvenile years.

''What is it þegn...?'' he rumbled, his eyes still closed.

"Elder, I bring news. You wont believe what happened'' þegn, a blue terrible terror, waited patiently for his reply.

At last, with much effort, the old dragon lifted his head to meet the terrors gaze.

''Yes?'' He rasped ''What is this news you bring?''

''It's the mother, she's been killed!''

At once the old dragons eyes shot open, his body frail, but eyes showing as much determination as his more 'youthful days'.

Within seconds the elder was on þegn. ''Who did it? Tell me now!'' he shouted

þegn opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off when Elder looked up, 4 Nightmares were flying into the cave.

''Sir! I believe you've heard the news?'' the first Nightmare said, giving a bow of respect.

''Actually, þegn still has some explaining to do, it is about the mother, is it not?''

''Yes it is sir, a Night Fury took it down, I've never seen anything like it!''

''B-but, I thought Night Fury's were extinct!'' þegn exclaimed, still pinned under the Elders claws.

''He was carrying a human also! Who would of thought it. A traitor to save us all!'' the brown Nightmare scoffed, ignoring þegns exclaimation.

''And the speed he flew at!'' the second Nightmare continued. ''It was that prosthetic tail that gave him so much power, the human was controlling him! What a sight it was to see! But enough of that, Elder, you can go home now! The nest is free of mothers power!''

Elder was staring blankly at the wall. ''Get me Krellr**(2)**'' he ordered þegn. His eyes showing no expression as he stared into the wall.

þegn stared on, confused at the Elders sudden change of expression.

''**NOW!**'' he roared, þegn squeaked and scurried out of the den.

It was hardly a mouses heartbeat before a Nadder walked into the den, her feet making a delicate tapping sound on the floor, her beautiful eyes glinted in the dark light of the cave, and even in the darkness, her almost white scales could be seen.''You wanted me Elder?'' she asked, her voice crisp and clear.

Elder turns his head to the Nightmares and þegn. ''This conversation for only her ears.''

The Nightmares stood up and bowed, before leaving the cave, þegn dipped his head and padded outside, before spreading his wings and taking off into the sky.

It was only when he was absolutely sure they were gone, did he turn back to Krellr.

''The mother is dead'' he whispered.

Her eyes widened at the news.

''S-she was killed by a Night Fury. O-on a rider'' he stuttered.

''Isn't this...A good thing?'' she asked, the confusion in her voice obvious.

'' . This is bad, it is very bad. The prophecy was correct...''

''**No**, no that can't be true! That, that's just a story and you know it! We can't bring them here now! We need time to recover! Spring isn't even showing signs of budding yet! And we **cannot **let a **HUMAN **into our land! You know that!''

Elder dipped his head, and let out a long sigh, a puff of smoke following. ''That's the thing, I don't know how the Night Fury will take to this, and how he will fly without his rider. I'm afraid the riders duty is fulfilled, we must now focus on the Night Fury. I am sending you out to bring him here. Peace is now with humans and dragons, and both will join us in the final battle. Something very bad has come, I can sense it. It **knows** the mother is dead, and now has the power to unleash it's fury.'' His voice was thick and heavy, and his voice shook before finishing .

''The prophecy has no need for the boy anymore...But it will only fuel the Fury's anger...''

* * *

Hiccup yawned and stretched his arms, Winter was finally beginning to release it's grip on Berk, the nights he had been mentally recording were getting

longer, minute by minute.

He lay in his bed, his face to the ceiling, his mind wandering back to those moments of when everything had changed.

But of course, silence can only last so long, he heard the all too familiar ***THUMP* **on the roof, signalling Toothless was starting to get grumpy, he was always grumpy if he didn't get his daily dose of flying with Hiccup.

''Alright Alright I'm coming!'' he yelled. ''Bossy reptile.'' he muttered, but smiling all the while as he put on his leg and opened the door to the outside.

The cold wind that gushed into his house cause Hiccup to gasp and shudder. Even with the worst of the Winter over, it didn't mean that it felt any less freezing in the morning. The town was quiet, with only a few farmers going to tend to their sheep, and some vikings starting to set up their stalls. Hiccup breathed the cold, crisp air before proceeding to head towards Toothless. Toothless was standing patiently behind the house with the saddle and tail, ever since Snoggletog, and when toothless removed his automatic tail, he would bring out his old tail to make sure Hiccup wouldn't do anything ''funny'' and try to switch it back, Toothless preferred the feeling of being one, moving, and working together. Hiccup, on the other hand, always carried it around with him on long journeys, or if bad weather was expected to come, as a ''spare'' in case it got damaged, or if he became too injured to fly.

''Well! You ready to go on your daily flight bud?'' Hiccup asked the black dragon. Toothless nudged him, as if trying to say ''Come on! Get on with it! I wanna warm my scales up!'' Which, he was actually saying.

Hiccup chuckled and climbed onto his back, hooking his prosthetic into the saddle, and with one swift movement, Toothless launched himself into the sky.

* * *

The flight was pretty routine, nothing out of the ordinary, Hiccup stopped off at the farthest place he would dare go in this unpredictable Season, a small island. It was quite simple, a small stream, a few pin trees, and a thick forest on the other side of the Island, hidden from their angle by a large mountain.

Once Hiccup and Toothless had landed, Hiccup hopped off him and stretched his arms, stiff after all the flying. They had been flying for about two hours, and a two hour journey back. Hiccup rarely flew this far, but today he was feeling adventurous.

''Ok bud, we're going to rest for a bit, and then we'll head back.'' he replied. The dragon purred in response and lay his head down on the sand.''

Hiccups eyes opened to a strange rustling sound, he turned his head towards the forest but realized it was too dark to see.

Wait. Too **dark? **Dear Gods, had he slept all day? He was jerked out of his thoughts as a low rumbling sound came from the had awoken to the sudden change of the beat of his riders heart, and growled at whatever was rustling in the bushes. No sooner than he had did that though, did a dragon step out of the bushes, calm and relaxed, but showing a hint of wariness and a glare that said- ''Don't you try anything now''

''Well what do you know? It's just a Nadder toothless!'' Hiccup laughed. ''Woah, what beautiful colors you have!'' He gasped at the Nadders white scales, glinting in the moonlight.

_''I am here for you. Night Fury. I have searched many moons for you.'' _The Nadders hiss was slow and smooth.

_''Who are you? And what do you want?'' _Toothless growled, wrapping his tail protectively around his rider.

''_I told you, I am here for __**you**__. My name is Krellr, and I come with an important message from Elder.''_

* * *

**(1) - þegn is Norse for ''Servant'', which, pretty much is what he is. :3  
**

**(2) - Krellr is Norse for ''Spirit''**

**Well...This is my first fanfiction story ever. Actually my first Story ever outside of school of course, but please review and tell me what you think! And I will happily continue it. ^^ Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews so far! But I may not be able to finish this for a few days, since I am going up North, please enjoy this for now though. ^^**

* * *

_**''Elder?''**_Toothless all but squeaked. _''You mean, he-he's.''_

_''Yes, he's very much alive. Well. As alive as a two thousand year old dragon can be.''_

Krellr then changes her attention to Hiccup, and then back to Toothless.

_''May I speak to you in private?'' _she asked.

_''Why? My Rider cannot speak our tongue.''_

_''Still. It feels. Uncomfortable having his around, he has nothing to do with this.''_

_''What?'' _Toothless roared.

''Whoa! Settle down bud!'' Hiccup shouted, trying to calm the Night Fury, thinking he was agitated from the Nadders presence.

_''I will only steal you away for a heartbeat, please, just follow me.'' _she all but begged.

Toothless took a long look at Hiccup, then nodded as if a sign to tell him to stay here. And then padded off into the undergrowth.

''W-wait! Toothless?'' Hiccup exclaimed, but didn't dare follow. He couldn't leave without his prosthetic.

Right?

* * *

_''Now tell me, what is this prophecy?'' _Toothless asked.

_''A darkness is coming, more than ever before, _ten times_ as worse as mother. That's all I was told by Elder, but he said a dragon of Fury would stop it, he has sent me to collect you.'' _Krellr explained.

_''Well of course I'll help! If this 'darkness' if it's any bit as bad as mother was. Let me get my ride-''_

_''__**NO!**__ He cannot come! He is not needed for this prophecy!''_

_''I can't leave without him! My tail! He controls it for me, and we fly so perfectly together!'' _Toothless exclaimed.

_''I'm sorry, but it must be done. Is there nothing else?''_

It was then Toothless remembered something. _''The other tail!'' _he gasped.

_''My Rider, you see, is very intelligent. Much more witty than those other half headed vikings.'' _Toothless finished with a chuckle.

_''But, my rider earlier made me an automatic tail, but I destroyed it. But he made another one, a metal one, made for speed. I think he keeps it in that room where he works with fire. It's an amazing sight to see!''_

_''Where is it?'' _Krellr asked

Toothless sighed. _''Back on Berk, we will have to go get it, and leave during the night.''_

Krellr gave a respectful nod. _''I'll meet you there, and we will leave tomorrow night.''_

When she was finished, Toothless glared. _''That doesn't mean I'm leaving my Rider behind, he may mean nothing to the prophecy, but he is everything to me. And I want to be beside him all the way.''_

Krellr sighed. _''There's no stopping you is there? I can feel it in your heart, the love and determination to protect your Rider. Yes, he can come, but he must be careful.''_

But before she turned her head, she asked. _''You know you can use telepathy for your rider? I haven't seen you use it._''

_''What?''_ Toothless exclaimed.

_''Yes, did you mother not teach you the ways of magic?'' _she asked,

_''Well. When I hatched. My bearers weren't exactly. Alive.'' _Toothless hung her head low.

_''I'm. Sorry to hear that. It takes a strong Night Fury to survive in this world, let alone without bearers. But focus. Connect your energy with your rider, and once you feel a connection, you can speak to him telepathically. This works with many other animals also, but don't do it with bears. They have bees in their brain.'' _She finished.

And with that, she turned her head, spread her wings and leaped into the air, spraying dust in Toothless' face. He sighed before heading back to the clearing where his beloved Rider lay waiting.

* * *

''Toothless! Where have you been bud!?'' Hiccup exclaimed.

Toothless only rumbled in reply, too emotionally exhausted from what he had just heard to try out telepathy.

''Lets go bud.'' Hiccup patted Toothless and climbed onto his back, before shooting up into the air.

''Hiccup, where the hel have you been?'' Astrid yelled when Hiccup landed.

''I-I'm sorry Astrid, Toothless and I lost track of time. And by lost track I fell asleep, then we found a white Nadder and Toothless followed it into the forest.''

Hiccup barely had time to finish the sentence before he was given a not so girly punch in the arm.

''Agh! Why would you do that!'' he shouted.

''That's for falling asleep.'' she said, before leaning forward to kiss him. ''And that's. For everything else.'' She fumbled with her hair a bit before running off towards her house.

Toothless walked towards Hiccup, and raised his eyebrows twice. ''Shut up.'' Hiccup said, as he made his way towards the house.

Cold light filtered through the wooden windows of the Haddock house, Toothless raised his head, blinking the sleep from his eyes. He was actually to exhausted to go outside, and wake Hiccup up with his routine.

He had something must different in mind.

Toothless nudged his rider, Hiccup only groaned in response. Toothless gave a snort of annoyance and nudged him hard enough for him to push him off the bed.

''GAH!'' TOOTHLESS!'' Hiccup shouted, rubbing his still sore shoulder that he had now fallen on. But when he looked beside him, he looked back at the Night Fury in confusion.

You see, the night before when Hiccup was asleep, Toothless had taken the liberty to go into the workshop and find the tail Hiccup had made *While making a mess that could make Gobber cry* . And what a sight it was! A steel tail, so thin that it could cut mutton, or slice your hand. And even by the weightlessness of the tail, he could tell it had formidable strength. And fireproof!

Toothless poked it forward similar to what he had done after he had destroyed the last one.

''Toothless, why did you take this out? I thought you didn't want to ride without me.''

Toothless gave a low purr, a Night Fury's way of begging.

''You never cease to amaze me Toothless'' Hiccup sighed. And he started to put in the tail for toothless.

When he was finished, he looked proudly at his work. ''Well, what do you think bud?'' he asked.

This was Toothless' chance. He stared directly into Hiccups eyes, his eyes going bright green. ''Toothless what are yo-''

_''I'm talking to you, and I think the tail is wonderful!''_

_''T-toothless, you can talk?''__''Yes, and when I'm finished, you will b__e able to talk to me whenever you want.__  
_

__And with that, Toothless' eyes returned to his original green.

_''Well, what do you think?'' _Toothless asked. Which would have been a usual dragon grumble if it wasn't for what he had just done.

''I can't believe, it, and all this time you only did it now!'' but Hiccups voice was anything but anger, his eyes lighting up.

''I can understand you bud! I really can!''

Toothless sighed. _''I did it because I have to tell you something, we must leave tonight, I don't think we'll be coming back. That Nadder I was talking to, she came from Elder, Elder, is the oldest dragon that has ever lived, he knows more than ten dragon lifetimes of knowledge. He said he foretells a prophecy, and I must fulfill it. But it may be dangerous.''_

''I wont leave you for anything bud. But what about dad! Astrid! What about them!''

_''You must say your goodbyes if you wish to come with me.''_

Hiccup sighed, and his voice shook. ''Okay...I'll do it.''

* * *

The night air filled with the agonizing howls of dragons.

The brown Nadder burst into the Elders den. His face covered in blood, a deep tear in his wing. He was staggering from a hole in his throat, blood pouring out from where a talon had pierced his scales, and through his flesh.

''SIR! SIR! WE'RE BEING ATTACKED!'' he screeched.

But Elder was nowhere to be found.

''SIR!'' he roared into the cave. Seconds later Krellr burst from the darkness.

''I've taken Elder somewhere safe! These are the evil shadows from the prophecy! FEND THEM OFF A LONG AS YOU CAN!'' She finished with a screech as two creatures burst into the den.

Their bodies were practically smoke, shadows and dust. And crazed, red orb eyes staring directly at them. Their talons were loner than a Nightmares. And their teeth. Oh their teeth! They were almost made of steel, and were razor sharp daggers, that glinted unnaturally in the moonlight, as if they really were metal.

''DEFEND THE VALLEY!'' she roared as she flew into the darkness of the cave.

On the other side of the island, Elder limped into an old cave where he once dwelled, blood welling from a wound on his foot, one of the shadows had taken hold of him, but Krellr had managed to fight it off.

It seemed like a lifetime till he heard the familiar flapping of Nadders wings, Krellr! Your here!

'S-Sir! I must go! I was supposed to meet the Night Fury ages ago! But the batt-!''

''GO! The Night Fury is more important that this battle will ever be! I will seal this cave! Don't worry! I'll be safe until you come!''

Krellr stood and stiffled a sob, before turning around and flapping her wings into the air.

From the air the horror of what was going on was clear, even in the darkness, she could see the bodies of dragons, Gronkles, Nightmares, Changewings.

Almost half of them were gone already, their bodies splayed out in agony, their eyes still glinting from where they had died in the thrill of battle.

She started to sob and she flew towards berk, not bearing to leave behind her home.

But almost relieved that today wasn't her fate.

* * *

**Well. :I Thank you for reviews so far, I appreciate it. XD My story apparently isn't as bad as it seems.**

**No character death yet, maybe in the next chapter if I can get along to it.** **I rarely write stories, and when I do it's for school, I'm only 13 and we don't really do essays for some reason.**

**Why do I feel that the battle was like Warriors. Goddamnit every battle sounds like Warriors.**


End file.
